dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Android 18
|Date of birth = |Date of death = May 8, Age 774 (revived) Age 779 (time reversed, death undone) |Race = Human / Android |Gender = Female |Address = NBI 8250012 B. |Allegiance = Red Ribbon Army (Red Ribbon Androids) Z Fighters (Warrior/Supporter) |FamConnect = Future Lazuli/Future Android 18 (alternate timeline counterpart) Dr. Gero (creator) Android 16 (comrade) Android 17 (twin brother) Krillin (husband) Marron (daughter) Android 17's wife (sister-in-law) Android 17's children (nephews or nieces) }} Android 18 (人造人間１８号, Jinzōningen Jū Hachi-Gō), Lazuli (ラズリ, Razuri) when she was Human,"Dragon Ball Q&A" section, Dragon Ball Full Color Androids Saga volume 6, 2014 is the twin sister of Android 17 and Dr. Gero's eighteenth android creation, designed to serve Gero's vendetta against Goku. While her interests do not initially deviate from this expectation, Android 18's curiosity to activate Android 16, in spite of Gero's orders not to do so, leads Android 17 to take it upon himself to murder Gero. Android 18 later becomes the wife of Krillin and the mother of their only daughter, Marron. Appearance Android 18's petite form and beautiful face hides her massive strength. She has shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes, and hoop earrings in both ears. She keeps the left side of her hair behind her ear. When she is first activated by Gero, she wears a blue denim vest and skirt (with the Red Ribbon logo on the back of the jacket) with dark blue tights, brown boots, and a black undershirt that has white and black striped long sleeves. When Vegeta fights her and being damaged by a multiple of ki blasts, she removes her denim vest and has a torn on the left side and her dark blue stockings are in tatters. Her future alternate self also had the same damage state like her but not removing her vest. She changes for a hot outfit a brown western style armor vest with a blue green long sleeve turtleneck shirt underneath, western style brown skirt and a matching blue green stockings and her brown boots from her primary outfit, but she soon hates it when she wears it for the time being. In the Imperfect Cell Saga and during the events of the Cell Games after Cell absorbs her, she wears a black vest with a golden triangle pin, a white short sleeve undershirt, blue green jeans with a golden chain, a brown belt, a pair of short black gloves with a gold bracelet on the left one, and black flats with orange socks. She also wears a pearl necklace on her neck. When she is married to Krillin and living at Kame House, she wears a pale blue button up denim vest, white 3/4 pants and black sandals. Later, at the World Tournament and during the Buu saga, Her outfit incorporates between her primary outfit and her outfit in the Cell Games as the color scheme of her outfit is based on her primary outfit in the Androids Saga. She wears a black shirt, with black and white stripe on the long sleeves of her shirt, blue jeans, red hoop earrings, and black flats with orange socks. In the movie,'' Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods,'' her outfit in the World Tournament has minor changes, the color of her black shirt is maintained, the black and white stripe sleeves is replaced with purple long sleeves and her denim pants changed to pale blue, her brown belt was maintained and the color of her socks changed to white and her black flats is not seen without the tie. She also wears a pearl necklace with a thunder pendant embedded on her necklace. In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, her appearance remains largely the same as Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods with the only noticeable changes being she no longer wears a pearl necklace and has blue boots. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, she cuts her hair shorter and wears fashionable business attire. Her outfit is a red sleeveless shirt, pale yellow business pants, silver hoop earrings, a silver bracelet on her left wrist and brown flats. She also wears the pearl necklace that she previously wore during Imperfect Cell Saga and the Cell Games. In Dragon Ball GT while being the servant of Baby and later cured with the Sacred Water, she wears a red long sleeve turtleneck shirt, black pants, silver hoop earrings, pearl necklace and red flats while in Super 17 saga, she later wears a purple business suit jacket with a pink short sleeve undershirt, purple business pants, gold hoop earrings, pearl necklace and red flats. While facing her twin brother for the second time, she was later seen without her business suit jacket and the pearl necklace on her neck as a black strapless bra is shown underneath her pink short sleeve shirt after she angrily rips half of her shirt while taunting her twin brother to kill her. Personality Initially cool and confident, Android 18's sarcastic humor later becomes the most striking trait of her personality. One example of her sarcasm is demonstrated when Goku takes notice of her assembly with the Z Fighters at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, leading to the retort "Look, he noticed. How cute." (in Japanese she says "Took you a while idiot!"). Shortly after this, she is asked by the World Tournament Announcer if her real name is legitimately "No. 18", to which she responds "My father was pretty dull" (in Japanese, she replies "That it doesn't matter" before tossing the number at the World Tournament Announcer). Android 18 still exhibits some of her sensitivity, especially towards her twin brother. This is in stark contrast to her alternate self from Future Trunks's timeline, where she is a murderous sociopath who cares for no one but herself and her brother. In the Game Boy Advance game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, Android 18 is hinted to dislike driving solely because of Android 17's insistence in driving around aimlessly without anything better to do. In the events of Dragon Ball GT, Android 18 has a very close attachment to his daughter, Marron and she protects her daughter when she was in danger. When Krillin was killed by her brother, Android 18 emotionally cries on her husband's death despite being a cyborg and admitting she loves him as she shows her vengeful and rage to her brother for what he had done. When she confronts her brother for the second time, she smiles at Goku due to his friendship with her husband as she assists him to avenge Krillin's death. Biography Background Android 18 was originally a human named Lazuli, and the elder out of her and her twin brother, Lapis.Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, 2007 The twins were notorious delinquents, who Dr. Gero would meet by chance while looking for fresh material for his experiments. He then kidnapped them and restructured them into Android 18 and Android 17.Daizenshuu 7, 1996 She is the second artificial human, between her and her twin brother, designed by Dr. Gero to be created by fitting a human being with both bio-mechanical and cybernetic enhancements. The bio-mechanical enhancements are organic substances patterned after human cells, which makes it possible for Cell to merge with the androids at a cellular level.Dragon Ball Z episode 130, "Laboratory Basement" Gero's experiments on her do not impede her ability to reproduce, as evidenced by her giving birth to a healthy daughter, Marron. Since they are human-based, she and her brother can become stronger if they train. Though they do not need to eat, they do need to hydrate. Also, their cells deteriorate slowly, so they age slowly too. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Cell Saga When Dr. Gero arrives at his laboratory (after he and Android 19 fail to combat the Z Fighters, with 19 getting killed by Vegeta), he activates Android 17 and Android 18. There is another android yet to be activated, Android 16. Android 17 and Android 18 want to activate him but Dr. Gero refuses. Android 17 punches Gero's chest, decapitates him, and squashes his head. They eventually activate Android 16 and pursue their quest to find Goku. They are confronted by the Z Fighters, and Android 18 fights Super Saiyan Vegeta. Through the battle,Vegeta gains some hits, but Android 18 shows her real strength by three hits, one in the head, one in the gut, and one with a punch. The Z Fighters arrived and stop the fight. Vegeta is slightly hurt, but he is sure to win. Android 17 talks to the Z Fighters and starts again the fight. Vegeta is taken by 18 in the air, but the woman is sent in a rock mountain and Vegeta tries to destroy her by a Big Bang Attack. She is hit, but Vegeta plunges in the smoke and finds an Android 18 slightly damaged. Her clothes are torn, and she takes off her jacket. She is dotted with scratched, but it's doesn't seem to affect. Vegeta continues to lose stamina, while Android 18 continues to fight, and she eventually gains the upper hand and breaks his arm. The others try to help but are easily defeated, with the assistance of Android 17, As persistent as Vegeta is, he is no match for Android 18. Android 18 gives Vegeta a rough beating and ends the fight by breaking his other arm. The androids approach Krillin, but have no interest in killing him and Android 18 even says goodbye in a flirtatious manner. When the androids tell Krillin that they are searching for Goku, Krillin tries to persuade them to drop their search for him, but they do not listen. Android 18 goes over to kiss the terrified Krillin on the cheek before continuing their quest to find Goku then bids him farewell stating that she would see him real soon in the same flirtatious manner as before. This is when Krillin begins to fall in love with Android 18. The androids eventually reached Goku's home. Android 18 went inside and found no one there, instead discovering a "dump" as she called it and being surprised that Goku lived there. A few days later, the androids arrive at Kame House to find Goku. Piccolo decides to take his place and leads the androids to one of the Tropical Islands west of Master Roshi's island, thinking he can now defeat the Androids thanks to his fusion with Kami. When Imperfect Cell arrives and interrupts the fight between Piccolo and Android 17, he absorbs Android 17 and becomes Semi-Perfect Cell despite Piccolo, and later Android 16, fighting Cell. Cell attempts to absorb Android 18 as well, but he is stopped by the arrival of Tien Shinhan, who holds him off with a series of Tri-Beams so that Android 18 and the damaged Android 16 can escape. Android 18 and an injured Android 16 hide on an island where they later watch the battle between Cell and Vegeta. Krillin finds their location on the island but refuses to engage her shut-off device, which would shut her down, in spite of the serious threat that could result in Cell's perfection posed by 18 being alive. Because of this, Semi-Perfect Cell eventually defeats her and absorbs her (with help from Vegeta) and reaches his ultimate power, easily defeating Vegeta and Future Trunks. Perfect Cell becomes overpowered by Gohan (as a Super Saiyan 2) during the Cell Games, and regurgitates Android 18. Krillin immediately comes to her side and tends to her for the duration of the battle. After Super Perfect Cell is defeated at Gohan's hand, Android 18 is taken to Kami's Lookout and she wakes up. While there, she figures out that Krillin has a crush on her when Gohan yells it to everyone. This leaves Android 18 surprised and slightly flattered but too proud to admit it. She leaves but, when seeing Shenron, she hides in the lookout to see what is going on. Krillin uses the Dragon Balls to make a wish to Shenron that Android 17 and Android 18 be restored their complete humanity, but when Shenron is unable to grant his request, Krillin takes the opportunity to wish for the self-destruct devices within Android 18 and Android 17 be removed. Revealing her presence in the process, she corrects Krillin about the relationship between herself and Android 17 as being familial instead of as lovers. Nonetheless feeling flattered, Android 18 then simply says "I'll see you later!" and leaves the lookout. Majin Buu Saga Android 18, who used to be a delinquent, found Krillin's seriousness and straightforwardness refreshing, and somehow or other she ended up falling for him. Seven years after the Cell Games, Android 18 and Krillin are married and have a three-year-old daughter named Marron. Android 18's family is an exceptionally ordinary household, but Android 18 is scary when she gets angry, so Krillin goes out of his way a little bit for her.Chōzenshū 1, 2013 When Gohan tells Android 18 and Krillin that Goku will return to Earth to enter the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, Android 18 convinces Krillin to enter to win the prize money. When Goku returns and is reunited with his friends and family, Android 18 remains cold and distant towards him, as she is "created" specifically to kill him, and displays annoyance when Goku expresses surprise to see her with Krillin and the others, and later sarcastically says "Spare me" when Goku is even more shocked that Krillin not only married her, but had a child with her (mostly because he thinks Android 18 cannot reproduce due to being an android, not realizing that she is actually a cyborg rather than a true android). Later, she is matched against Mr. Satan in the World Martial Arts Tournament after defeating Mighty Mask (actually Goten and Trunks in disguise). Not interested in the fame that comes with becoming the World Martial Arts Champion (and in addition, prevailing over Satan, who is generally believed by people of Satan City to be the strongest man in the world), Android 18 allows Mr. Satan to defeat her and retain his somewhat misappropriated title, provided that he reimburses her an amount of money (twice the prize money that he would be receiving as tournament champion). After the World Tournament, she goes with the others to look for the Dragon Balls and later she takes refuge from Majin Buu at Kami's Lookout. While on the lookout, she watches the fusion of Goten and Trunks. A day later, Super Buu finds the tower and allows them to live for a short time. While on the lookout, Super Buu uses his Human Extinction Attack to kill everyone on Earth. When Super Buu escapes the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Krillin decides to face him alone while ordering her to leave in the meantime, Android 18 screaming out for him before he charges Super Buu, Android 18 and the others retreating into the lookout before he is killed after Super Buu turns Krillin into chocolate and eats him. Android 18 leads Videl and Bulma away from Super Buu, her daughter in hand, but is turned into chocolate along with Marron, the two being eaten by Super Buu.Dragon Ball Z episode 260, "Feeding Frenzy" Her life is restored through a wish from Porunga, and she later supplies Goku with her energy to fuel a Spirit Bomb, in an effort to defeat Kid Buu. Though peace has returned, Android 18 still maintains a cool and distant attitude toward Goku (as she was originally "created" to kill him) but she still can not resist smiling when Goku returns and has a tearful reunion with his family, and smiles when Goku and Chi-Chi embrace, showing a softer side to her personality. She is later seen at a party at Bulma's house, where she playfully pushes Gohan forward to make him dance with Videl. Ten years later, No. 18 attends the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament with her family and the other Z Fighters. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Battle of Gods Saga party]] Sometime after the defeat of Kid Buu, 18, Krillin, and Marron attend Bulma's party by car. 18 took a while on her make-up so she could look good for the super bingo tournament, causing them to be in traffic. They ditch the car, putting it into a capsule and start flying. They are joined on the way there by Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Puar, and Chiaotzu, also attending Bulma's party. are hit by Beerus' kiai|thumb]] After arriving there, she asks Bulma about the prizes and settles on getting the second one, a castle, though confronts Krillin when she suspects him of not liking her choice. 18 talks with Bulma and Chi-Chi before the arrival of Beerus and Whis, her cheering for Beerus and saying his name along with the other attendees after Krillin offers him food. After Beerus defeats Buu and Gotenks, 18 charges him with Piccolo and Tien, Android 18 taking issue with Beerus for harming children, the three throwing punches left and right until Beerus lets out a screech that hurts the ears of the group. Once getting away from him, 18 is comforted by Krillin, later observing Vegeta's transformation into a Super Saiyan following Bulma being slapped by Beerus. Resurrection ‘F’ Saga No. 18 visits Goku's house with Marron to pick up and treat Krillin, after he got hit by Goku, who wanted to test his new godly powers against Krillin. Four months later, after hearing of Frieza's revival, No. 18 visits Krillin at work and gives him his old gi and volunteers to come with Krillin but he insists that she would stay behind and take care of Marron. After No. 18 shaves his hair, Krillin leaves and No. 18 admits that he is cool. Later on, No. 18 was about to go shopping for dinner when she notices, in shock, that the Earth was blowing up, and she, along with Marron, was killed until Whis undid the event with his Temporal Do-Over technique so that Goku could kill Frieza once more. No. 18 later attends the feast thrown by Bulma with her family and friends. God of Destruction Champa Saga At least a year after the battle with Golden Frieza, No. 18 is informed by Chi-Chi that there's going to be a picnic in space and she gets invited. Four days later, No. 18 goes to the Nameless Planet with Goku and the rest of their group by Whis for the Universe 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition. On the way to the nameless star, No. 18 plays Shiritori, a word play game. After traveling for two hours and forty-five minutes, they eventually arrive on the planet. As they land, the sight of seeing the Super Dragon Balls amaze her. No. 18 is a bystander and watch the tournament from the stands. She watches the first match between Goku and Botamo. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Baby Saga Years later, in her first appearance in Dragon Ball GT, Android 18 becomes a servant of Baby. During the battle between Goku (as a Super Saiyan 4) and Baby Vegeta, she, along with Krillin and Marron are caught in the destruction of Satan City by Baby's Super Galick Gun. However, all of them appear to have avoided the blast. She is later cured with the Sacred Water. She must later go to the Tuffle planet before the Earth explodes because of the wish by Baby to restore his home planet. Afterwards, she attends a party at Bulma's house. Super 17 Saga Some months later, Android 18 later appears in the city with her family, until Android 17 attacks. 17 attempts to control her. However, Krillin intervenes, pointing out that Android 18 is now married and has a child. He also reminds Android 17 that he killed Dr. Gero himself, but 17's Machine Mutant counterpart, Hell Fighter 17, contacts him and regains control, causing him to kill Krillin. Krillin's death brings Android 18 back to reality, causing her to go in a rage and attack her own brother. Seeing what he has done, Android 17 then targets Marron so he can gain full control of Android 18, but Android 18 defends her from Android 17's energy wave, leaving her in a critical condition. Android 17 flies off to merge with Hell Fighter 17, and Android 18 crawls over to Krillin, taking his hand as she appears to die with him. Later, Android 18 reappears and in an attempt to avenge her husband's death, she joins Goku in the struggle against Super 17. Through her intervention, she unknowingly reveals Krillin's death to Goku and she claims to have a bomb in her chest, though is bluffing as it was removed following the Cell Games. Her goading of Super 17 prevents him from finishing off her and Goku as he planned, leading to the super-android's self-emancipation by force from Dr. Myuu, who he kills with the blast that he intended for the pair and eventually his death when Goku finishes him off, Android 18 afterward proclaiming to have gotten vengeance for her deceased husband. It is at this point where Goku and Android 18 finally put their differences aside, the two having a talk after Super 17's death and Goku assuring Android 18 that Krillin would be resurrected, Android 18 accepting Goku as a true friend and ally. Shadow Dragon Saga Soon after the threat of the Shadow Dragons, Android 18 is seen at Capsule Corporation accompanied by Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl, and Marron (her daughter).Dragon Ball GT episode 50, "The Five-Star Dragon" There is some debate as to whether or not Android 18 and her brother are still alive 100 years after the events of Dragon Ball GT (particularly during the time of the 64th World Martial Arts Tournament and the events of the special Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy). While Dr. Gero states that the process of reconfiguring the siblings into cyborgs has made the two immortal,Dragon Ball chapter 349, "The Androids Awake!""Yes. Now I have eternal life like you." - Dr. Gero, Dragon Ball Z episode 133, "Nightmare Comes True" this is contradicted by the special A Hero's Legacy, where it is narrated that Pan is the only character remaining from the generation of the original Z Fighters. Film appearances ''Super Android 13! Android 18 and her brother, Android 17, appear in the films opening narration, depicting their rebellion and murder of their creator Dr. Gero. ''Bio-Broly Android 18 has a major role in this film. As Mr. Satan did not pay Android 18 her cut of the prize money yet, she, alongside Krillin, Goten and Trunks go to his personal mansion, with her personally entering and destroying much of his property to get him to fork over the promised cash. However, right as she is about to leave the house, she is interrupted by the arrival of Men-Men, the cousin of an old classmate of Mr. Satan, Lord Jaguar, who proceeds to blackmail Mr. Satan into fighting his Bio-Warriors at Mei Queen Castle. Wanting to make sure Mr. Satan does not forget about their deal, Android 18 tells Krillin to watch over Marron and ends up going with Mr. Satan. Goten and Trunks stow away aboard Men-Men's vehicle. Upon arrival, she is leered at by Jaguar when meeting his rival for the first time in many years (with Mr. Satan claiming that Android 18 is one of his students), with her proceeding to nonchalantly knock Jaguar into a wall. She later uses the opportunity whenever Mr. Satan tries to request her help to increase the amount of Zeni paid. However, she is eventually beaten by Bio-Broly, a clone of the then-recently deceased Legendary Super Saiyan Broly. She later proceeds to aid in the evacuation of the personnel, alongside Trunks, Goten, and Krillin (who arrived due to not wanting to missing out on the action), as well as pushing Krillin down when he briefly interacted with the female scientists. She then stays with the surviving personnel while Krillin, Goten, and Trunks use their Kamehamehas to cause a freak wave to consume Jaguar's island and halt the spread of the Culture Fluid. ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! #18 attended Mr. Satan's banquet, celebrating his new hotel honoring the defeat of Majin Buu. After Aka did Super Wahaha no Ha, destruction came upon the banquet. A damaged building was headed to collapse on #18 and Marron, but Krillin used his Destructo Disc to split it. ''Battle of Gods Four years after Majin Buu's defeat, #18 attends Bulma's birthday party along with the rest of the gang. When Beerus was angered, #18 attempted to attack Beerus, but Beerus elbowed her in the back. During Goku and Beerus' fight, Whis asks #18 what ice cream is and how to make it. In the end, Beerus spares Earth and goes home. They later continue their feast at night. ''Resurrection ‘F’'' Sometime after encountering the God of Destruction and after Frieza's revival, #18 shaves Krillin's head because he wanted to go old school. She wants to help against Frieza and his army but Krillin wants her to stay and take care of Marron. When Krillin takes off, #18 expresses how cool Krillin is. She is killed when Frieza destroys the Earth, but it is undone by Whis, using his Temporal Do-Over technique. Power ;Manga and Anime Android 18 is extremely powerful, able to easily overpower even the typical Super Saiyan. This is first demonstrated when she fights Super Saiyan Vegeta and is able to break his arm with a single kick and walks away almost unscathed. Android 18 has also shown that she can hold her own against two Super Saiyans simultaneously, when both Trunks and Goten, disguised as Mighty Mask fight in the adult division of the World Martial Arts Tournament and continue trying to fight her even after she exposes them. However Android 18 is inept against Cell in his semi-perfect form. She is on a similar level to Android 17 and substantially weaker than Android 16. The Android ABC section in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga states that Android 18's power was suppressed in comparison to Android 17. Android 18 is fitted with a device that gives her a continuous and virtually infinite energy supply. This prevents her from becoming exhausted while fighting and augments her power enough to make her a formidable opponen. A skill which she shares with other android models is the ability to go undetected by ki signatures, as her power is substantiated by mechanics. Just like her brother, her cybernetic implants do not affect her ability to gain new skills and power levels through training, as shown by her ability to learn Krillin's signature attack. In Dragon Ball Super, Number 18 challenges Beerus but she got wiped away with a kiai. In the Resurrection ‘F’ Saga, she says that her battle power is still higher than the guys who are fighting Frieza and his army. In Dragon Ball GT Android 17's Energy Attack manages to overpower his sister's in their brief fight. ;Films In the film Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, it is shown that Android 18 is no match for Broly's clone Bio-Broly. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, Number 18 challenges the God of Destruction Beerus but she is no match for him. In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, she states that her battle power is still higher than Krillin's. ;Video games In the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Android 18 is able to fight against an angry Future Trunks for enough time to convince him that she is not evil, but gets exhausted when fighting Legendary Super Saiyan Broly despite her apparently unlimited energy supply and she is unable to do any damage whatsoever to him. In 18's profile in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, it states that she is not as strong as Android 17. Her power level is 30,000,000 in Dragon Ball Z: The Anime Adventure Game. Techniques and special abilities *'Accel Dance' – Android 18 and her twin Android 17 double team with a combo of punches and kicks, ending with their Power Falling Star technique. *'Afterimage Technique' - A common technique used by many fighters. Used by 18 in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Android Barrier' – A technique where energy is thrust out from the body in the form of a barrier with great force. The barrier can be used to both defend against oncoming projectiles as well as to expand and damage its surroundings, although only the former appears in Dragon Ball Z. *'Destructo Disc' – A powerful razor-sharp disk of ki capable of slicing through nearly any opponent. This is the signature technique of her husband Krillin, who more than likely taught it to her. **'Dual Destructo-Disc' – A team attack used by Krillin and Android 18 in the Nintendo DS game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. **'Double Destructo Disc' - Android 18's variation of the Destructo Disc where she fires two Destructo Disc at the opponent in the form of a pincer attack, making the technique harder to avoid than her husband's standard Destructo Disc. 18's Ultimate Skill in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Energy Attack' – The most basic form of energy wave used by androids. *'Energy Mine' – Android 18's ultimate attack in Supersonic Warriors 2. She fires several concentrated, yellow spheres of energy around her opponent, which result in an explosion inflicting heavy damage. *'Finger Beam' – A barrage of narrow rays emitted from the index finger of its user. Future Android 18 and her brother use this in The History of Trunks. *'Flight' – The ability to fly without the use of ki. *'High-Pressure Energy Wave' – A yellow Full Power Energy Wave fired from the palm of her hand. It gets its name from the ''Raging Blast'' games. It is called Energy Blast in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors. **'Super Energy Blast' – A powerful energy wave used by Android 18 in Supersonic Warriors. *'Non-stop Violence' – Android 18 and Android 17, back to back, fire the Power Blitz and Photon Flash simultaneously. *'Power Blitz' – A strong energy wave fired from the palm of her hand. It is called Photon Blitz in Supersonic Warriors 2 and Power Beam in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, she fires 2 strong energy blasts in the form of a pincer attack. *'Infinity Bullet' – A rapid barrage of energy waves. Called Double Buster in Supersonic Warriors 2. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, it is called Endless Shoot. **'Photon Rain' - 18's Final Ultimate Combo in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden. **'Quick Blast' – A Continuous Energy Bullet attack used to hold off Semi-Perfect Cell when he is approaching to absorb her. She charges them similar to her Infinity Bullet attack, but fires a smaller amount of Ki Blasts. *'Power Falling Star' – The technique used to finish the Accel Dance. Named in the ''Butōden'' series and ''Budokai'' series. It is called Photon Strike in Supersonic Warriors 2, and Full Power Energy Blast Volley in the first Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. *'2x Photon Buster' - 18's Ground Ultimate Combo in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden. * Back Dash - Android 18's signature attack in the Raging Blast Series. *'Sadistic 18' – A rush attack used by Android 18 in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and Raging Blast series. **'Arm Breaker' – The signature leg kick she uses to break her opponent's arm. She uses this against Vegeta, and later against Android 17. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. **'Buster Swing' – The grapple toss that Android 18 uses during her Sadistic 18 attack. Named and used in the Budokai series. *'Deadly Dance' – A rush attack where Android 18 generates a blue sphere on both hands, and then attacks the opponent with punches and kicks that knocks them into the air. Named and used in the Budokai series. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, the technique unleashes a series of dance-like kicks capable of deflecting ki blasts. *'Slap Attack' – Android 18 swings her arm out attempting to hit the opponent with the back of her hand and if she connects, she goes into a slapping frenzy and finally slaps them away. It appears in the Butōden series, as well as in numerous other video games as her grapple throw. *'So That's How it Has to Be!' – The rush attack Android 18 used against Vegeta during their battle on the Mountain Road. Named in the Raging Blast series. *'Hell Spiral' – A team attack used by Android 18, Android 17, and Android 16 in Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Triangular Kick' – She comes back a bit, then hops up-forward, and comes down-right at a 45 degree angle with a kick. Used in Butōden series. *'Flying Hip Attack' – 18 jumps in the air and then comes down at a 45-degree angle, hitting her opponent with her hip. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3. *'Flying Head Grab' – A flying headbutt used in the Butōden series. *'Graceful Revolution' – A low spin kick used in the Butōden series. *'Graceful Orbit' – Turn around kicks used in the Butōden series. Android 18 performs a crescent kick, followed by a low spin kick. *'Energy Jet' – A ground shave energy blade used in the Butōden series. Android 18 throws this ki blast down at the ground, and it travels along to ground towards the enemy. *'Flash Beam' – An explosive energy sphere Androids 18 throws on the ground to attack her opponent. One of her super attacks in the Butōden series. *'Meteo Bloody Drive' – Android 18's meteor attack in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. *'Power Strike' – Android 18 kicks the opponent up in the air, and then she kicks and punches them down again. Used in the Budokai series. *'Destructo Missiles' – Android 18 fires three missile out of her back, and they home in on the opponent, causing major damage. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu. *'Violence Hold' – One of 18's techniques in Super Dragon Ball Z. Also used by 17. *'Savage Combo' – A powerful kick combo used in Super Dragon Ball Z. Also used by 17. *'Infinity Hold' – Android 18 charges at the enemy, attacks them, then flips them down into the ground. Used in Super Dragon Ball Z. *'Power Regen Kiss' (気力回復キッス) – Android 18 blows a kiss which stuns her opponent. Used in the arcade game Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. *In Shin Budokai, Android 18 reveals that she is capable of detecting other Androids, as she does so when trying to get back up against Broly, though she is unsuccessful in locating any nearby. She also reveals that she can detect the waves emitted by Dragon Balls. *'Energy Absorption' - In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, 18 is capable of absorbing an opponent's ki and stamina depending on the Energy Absorption Super Skill being used. **'Drain Charge' - 18's ki absorption skill. **'Super Drain' - 18's Stamina absorption skill. **'Hyper Drain' - 18's ki and Stamina absorption skill. *'Super Electric Strike' - An Ultimate Skill used by her brother Android 17 and non-playable versions of her in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Rolling Bullet' - One of 18's Evasive Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Meteor Crash' - One of the Meteor Attacks which 18 can use in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Video game appearances Android 18 made her first appearance in a Dragon Ball video game spin-off in Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen and her first playable appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Gekitō Tenkaichi Budōkai. She has since featured in a number of video games, which are Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden, Cult Jump, Dragon Ball Z: Buyū Retsuden, Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22, Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha, Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, the ''Budokai'' series, the ''Supersonic Warriors'' series, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Super Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, the ''Raging Blast'' series, Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, Dragon Ball Z For Kinect, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. She also is playable in the arcade games Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle, Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers, Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Chi-Chi says Android 18 is the eldest out of her and her twin brother Android 17 and also expresses jealousy over the fact that 18 does not age. Also in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, when defeated by Android 13, Android 13 tells her "...respect your elders, Boy!" despite her being a female, due to her and Android 17 sharing the same special interaction quote. When she fights Zangya in the game, Zangya says she likes her man (hinting Zangya has a crush on Krillin). She also has a special interaction with General Blue, and is notably one of only three playable females in the game to not have Blue react in disgust to their gender. She is briefly seen in cutscenes in Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu. It is shown in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, when Android 18 uses the Dragon Balls, that she wishes for her humanity to be restored, a wish which Shenron cannot grant. She goes on to wish for Krillin to become an android, although Shenron cannot grant this wish either. She eventually settles on having the "terminate Goku" program installed into her erased, which Shenron does grant. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Android 18 is one of the Future Warrior selectable Masters that travel from their time period to Age 850 Toki Toki City. It is later revealed that 18 only agreed to train the Warrior because the Supreme Kai of Time agreed to pay her and will often mention it several times while training the Future Warrior. Voice actresses *Japanese: Miki Itō *Ocean Group dub: Enuka Okuma *FUNimation dub: Meredith McCoy (Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and video games before 2010, Battle of Gods, Resurrection ‘F’ and Xenoverse), Colleen Clinkenbeard (Dragon Ball Z Kai, Shin Budokai and video games Raging Blast 2 onwards) *Blue Water dub: Jennifer Bain *AB Groupe dub: Sharon Mann *Latin American dub: Cristina Camargo (DBZ), Mónica Villaseñor (Bio-Broly, DBZ Kai Majin Buu Saga), Lourdes Morán (DBGT), Jocelyn Robles (DBZ Kai until Cell Saga) *Spanish dub: Ana Fernandez *Catalan dub: Pilar Morales *German dub: Diana Borgwardt *Italian dub: Debora Magnaghi *Portuguese dub: Cristina Cavalinhos (I and DBGT), Fernanda Figueiredo (II) *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Eleonora Prado (DBZ series and movies), Angélica Santos (DBGT) *Hungarian dub: Claudia Liptai (DBZ), Erika F. Nagy (DBGT) *Tagalog Dub: Klariz Magboo (DBZ, re-dub), Charmaine Cordoviz (DBZ Kai) Battles ;Dragon Ball Z *Android 18 vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan) *Android 18 vs. Semi-Perfect Cell *Android 18 vs. Jewel vs. Mighty Mask (Goten and Trunks) vs. Killa vs. Mr. Satan ;Battle of Gods *Android 18, Tien Shinhan, and Piccolo vs. Beerus ;''Dragon Ball Super *Android 18, Tien Shinhan, and Piccolo vs. Beerus (Anime only) ;Dragon Ball GT *Android 18 vs. Android 17 (under Hell Fighter 17's control) *Android 18 and Goku vs. Super 17 ;Movies *Android 18, Trunks, and Goten vs. Lord Jaguar's Bio-Warriors *Android 18 vs. Bio-Broly *Android 18, Krillin, Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan), and Goten (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Bio-Broly Trivia *Android 18 and Android 17's respective human names, Lazuli and Lapis, when put in order, is shown as "Lapis Lazuli," which is a deep-blue semi-precious stone prized for its color since antiquity. Android 18 is never shown revealing her birth name in the original series and, following her allegiance to the Z Fighters after the defeat of Cell, she is referred to as simply "No. 18". *In Dragon Ball Forever's poll of the top 20 best characters, Android 18 was voted number 10 by Japanese fans. This makes her the highest voted female on the list by a wide margin. Gallery See also *Android 18 (Collectibles) References de:Cyborg 18 es:Androide Número 18 pl:Sztuczny człowiek numer 18 fr:N°18 it:Numero 18 ja:人造人間18号 sq:Androidi 18 ca:A-18 nl:Android 18 pt-br:Androide 18 Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Cyborgs Category:Females Category:Former Villains Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Mothers Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Siblings Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:DBS Characters